geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Never ever ka-pow
last night i wantted to turn on my TV to watch right now kapow. and this was horror. i turned on my TV i seen that family guy rick and morty and spongebob were there. and also. right now kapow. a new episode was permiring.. and, i had really wanted to see it at the time.it was coming out. today. so i watched alll disney XD had to have and found the episode. it was called, "Never ever kapow!". it shown a titlecard for the first time. the epsode shown dog in class. he came across a question. it said "44 + 99 = ____" dog tried to awnser it but he got it wrong. for dimond she got t done very easly. she said "YOU MUST BE STUPID!!!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING MATH IF YOURE STUPID?????" dog then began crying. at the end of school he stll cried. it cuts to him crying. in hs room. 5 minutes through hs crung he puts an AK-47 in his closet. the next day he woke up and went to school. hold the AK-47 and grabbng a knife with hs parents permssion knowing ther gving him apples. he sad "guys? can i have permission to have a knife for apples?" they both replied "yes", this was the first time ive seen there parents. he then walks to school. hes stll crying. he takes the pawsof his eyes. hs eyes were black. he laughed. he pulled out the gun. he shot the class up. and stabbed diomond in the face. her face was bloody and disturbing. then he pulls out a hangun. he shot hs teacher plant in the head with a handgun. it looked like you just halucnated it. her eyes were blank and her eyes were bleeding. smiling for some reason. the hand holdng the gun looked nothing like right now kapow animation. he pulled the trigger leaving blood soaking from her head. "HOW DO YOU LKE THAT CLASS? IM TEACHNG YOU ABOUT KILLING! THE TEACHER AND DIMOND SHOWED YOU WHAT YOU DO WHEN YOUR MURDERED!!!!!" he stabbed cream and ate hs ice cream from his head stabbed he stabbed him in the neck (ice cream cone) and blood came out. then it hows a picture of dog burning down the school with a flame thrower. he laughed. he then pulls out a gun and kills some random guy. "the perfect victm. shoes pants shrt red as blood, perfect" dog took a katana and stabbed the guy in the torso. he pulled up a hangun and shot him in the head. hs blood spilt everywhere brans where exposed. then he draws a picture. he mourns the death of hs friends. he draws a picture. in the picture was in his class. the picture showed the students crying. the had to be zombies for a ton of reasons. heres one. the all looked murdered. and were crying. ice cream cone had a slit in his throat. like how he was murdered by dog. they all had frowns. on the screen a weird picture of a black hole was in the corner. a smiley was in it. one of the students had no eyes with only black sockets, her eyes were bleeding blood. dog looked depressed. his eyes were both black with red dots in the middle for puples. he looked like he was murdered to. blood was coming from his mouth and eyes. the dinosor picturein teh bacround had blood on t. his eyes were bleeding to. he had grusome cuts. after he drew the picture. the epsidoe end with a picture of a buch of graves. the episode ended. i then got a knock on my door. there was a note. it said. "ILL KILL OTHER PEOPLE WHO ARE'NT FRIENDS!!!!!!! THATS BETTER :)))" ill try to upload the images to you readng this. Category:Creepy Category:Scary Category:Lost Episodes